prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 15, 2014 Smackdown results
The August 15, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 12, 2014 at the Key Arena in Seattle, Washington . Summary With SummerSlam just two days away – which you can watch for the low, low price of $9.99 a month on WWE Network – Roman Reigns let his fists do the talking, the world's biggest tag team made their presence felt and Paige turned the tables on Divas Champion AJ Lee. The Miz hosted his mom's favorite WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns, in a must-see episode of “MizTV” to kick off SmackDown. The always arrogant Intercontinental Champion managed to make the interview all about himself, rapidly shooting off his mouth until a fed-up, seated Reigns delivered a punch square to Miz's “Moneymaker.” The black-clad Superstar then proceeded to predict a victory over Randy Orton this Sunday at SummerSlam. n the height of a tough-as-nails matchup, Cesaro was unable to capitalize on his high-impact assault after falling victim to Dean Ambrose's Dirty Deeds. Following the hard-hitting contest, Seth Rollins emerged to get the last word in before his Lumberjack Match this Sunday against the unstable Ambrose. Mr. Money in the Bank made it clear that at SummerSlam he will prove that he is better than his former Shield “business associate.” And you can watch him prove it on WWE Network for just $9.99 a month. Dolph Ziggler showed he is ready for his Intercontinental Title Match at The Biggest Party of the Summer against The Miz, picking up the victory over Titus O’Neil after hitting the Zig Zag. Erick Rowan interrupted a seemingly impending World's Strongest Slam on Luke Harper, resulting in a disqualification victory for Mark Henry. Big Show's presence kept The Wyatt Family followers from inflicting further damage, but Corporate Kane emerged to inform the fearsome duo that what's best for business was a tag team match between the four colossal Superstars ... immediately! In an impromptu tag team showdown, Big Show & Mark Henry's combination of size and strength proved to be more than The Wyatt Family followers could handle, as The World's Largest Athlete lent a massive helping hand by striking Erick Rowan with a KO Punch just before The World's Strongest Man delivered The World's Strongest Slam for the victory. Eva Marie picked up her second victory in four days over AJ Lee, after the Divas Champion was counted out. The Black Widow failed to re-enter the ring in time after she attacked Paige, who provided a skipping distraction at ringside. Adding insult to injury, The Diva of Tomorrow delivered a post-match Paige Turner to her SummerSlam opponent, who was still fuming over her stunning SmackDown loss. Bo Dallas’ motivational message fell on deaf ears Friday night as Jack Swagger made the inspirational Superstar tap to the Patriot Lock. After the contest, Lana & Rusev arrived in front of a patriotic WWE Universe in Seattle to announce that The Bulgarian Brute's forthcoming victory at SummerSlam will be dedicated to Russian President Vladimir Putin. Following The Ravishing Russian's SmackDown speech, exclusively on the WWE App, a still optimistic Dallas tried to rationalize his loss before declaring his Bo-lief that the Russian sympathizer would crush The Real American this Sunday. The Miz tried to avoid further damage to his “Moneymaker” in SmackDown's main event, but just as the Intercontinental Champion seemed ready to walk away at the height of the action, his SummerSlam opponent Dolph Ziggler arrived. The Showoff's appearance allowed Roman Reigns the opportunity to Superman Punch The Awesome One before hitting an earth-shattering Spear to pick up the win. This Sunday at The Biggest Party of the Summer, you can watch Roman Reigns try to Superman Punch the head off The Viper Randy Orton for only $9.99 a month on WWE Network! Did we mention it only costs $9.99 a month? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Adam Rose defeated Xavier Woods *Dean Ambrose defeated Cesaro (11:09) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Titus O'Neil (w/ Heath Slater) (3:08) *Mark Henry (w/ Big Show) defeated Luke Harper (w/ Erick Rowan) by DQ (3:06) *Mark Henry & Big Show defeated The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) (5:01) *Eva Marie defeated AJ Lee by Count Out (2:02) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Bo Dallas (0:50) *Roman Reigns defeated The Miz (7:02) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns closed down ‘MizTV’ 8-15-14 SD 1.jpg 8-15-14 SD 2.jpg 8-15-14 SD 3.jpg 8-15-14 SD 4.jpg 8-15-14 SD 5.jpg 8-15-14 SD 6.jpg Dean Ambrose v Cesaro 8-15-14 SD 7.jpg 8-15-14 SD 8.jpg 8-15-14 SD 9.jpg 8-15-14 SD 10.jpg 8-15-14 SD 11.jpg 8-15-14 SD 12.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Titus O’Neil 8-15-14 SD 13.jpg 8-15-14 SD 14.jpg 8-15-14 SD 15.jpg 8-15-14 SD 16.jpg 8-15-14 SD 17.jpg 8-15-14 SD 18.jpg Mark Henry v Luke Harper 8-15-14 SD 19.jpg 8-15-14 SD 20.jpg 8-15-14 SD 21.jpg 8-15-14 SD 22.jpg 8-15-14 SD 23.jpg 8-15-14 SD 24.jpg Mark Henry & Big Show v Luke Harper & Erick Rowan 8-15-14 SD 25.jpg 8-15-14 SD 26.jpg 8-15-14 SD 27.jpg 8-15-14 SD 28.jpg 8-15-14 SD 29.jpg 8-15-14 SD 30.jpg Eva Marie v AJ Lee 8-15-14 SD 31.jpg 8-15-14 SD 32.jpg 8-15-14 SD 33.jpg 8-15-14 SD 34.jpg 8-15-14 SD 35.jpg 8-15-14 SD 36.jpg Jack Swagger v Bo Dallas 8-15-14 SD 37.jpg 8-15-14 SD 38.jpg 8-15-14 SD 39.jpg 8-15-14 SD 40.jpg 8-15-14 SD 41.jpg 8-15-14 SD 42.jpg Roman Reigns v The Miz 8-15-14 SD 43.jpg 8-15-14 SD 44.jpg 8-15-14 SD 45.jpg 8-15-14 SD 46.jpg 8-15-14 SD 47.jpg 8-15-14 SD 48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #782 at CAGEMATCH.net * #782 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events